Liz's Lovers
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Not finishing this one...so don't wait for updates. ELizabeth Swann has hurt three men. James Norrington, Will Turner, and Jack Sparrow. But which can finally tame her? I'll make it sparrabeth even if AWE doesn't :
1. Chapter 1

JAMES NORRINGTON- He was looking for a proper wife. The governers daughter would suit. SHe was beautiful, well educated, witty. As a girl, she had had some rather strange notions...but she seemed to have at least contained them, if not outgrown them.SHe would do. Yet, as he courted her, he actually became attracted to her. It was strange. He had never imagined actually feeling anything romantic for whoever he married. And he was so much older than her. He fell in love with her. He spoke to her father, asking for her hand in marriage. He proposed to her, and just as he thought his dreams might come true, she fainted and fell from the fort-top.  
He was prepared to jump in after her, but his men stopped him. HE rushed to the dock, and to his absolute shock... a very disreputable looking man was holding Elizabeth- in her underclothing! She was soaked too. It was horribly improper.Governor Swann looked at the fact that one of the naval men behind the scruffy looking fellow was holding Elizabeth's corset!THe sailor pointed at the strange man."Shoot him." the governor ordered the soldiers who had followed them. Suprisingly, Elizabeth jumped up and defended the man, claiming he had rescued her.  
JAmes had a sudden suspision. HE had heard of the pirate who had been wondering around for ten years stealing ships. "I believe thanks are in order." he held out his hand to the man, who, with considerable hesitancy, took it. James grabbed his wrist and pulled up the sleeve. As he had expected, there was a tatoo of a sparrow flying over the sea.SPARROW. OH, how he hated that pirate for ruining his proposal! Now when ELizabeth gave her answer it would be tainted with memories of that horrid pirate threatening her. As events unfolded, James felt his possesion of ELizabeth slipping farther and farther from his grasp. He loved her so when it became odvious that she loved TUrner, he gave her up. He let her choose her own direction in life. WHat suprised him was her desire to let Sparrow go free. Surely she couldn't care about that pirate? No, it must be because Turner wanted him free and she realized she could make that happen. After unsuccesfully trying to recapture Sparrow, James gave up. He was without a job, without Elizabeth, without any of the things that had once made him happy. SO he went to Tortuga.  
Sparrow would probably come by here and James would kill him. But as he sat and brooded and waited for Sparrow, James was seduced. He was seduced by the unexpected pleasure...or at least numbness...found in a bottle of rum. He got drunk once, and to his shock, it helped him forget about ELizabeth.  
So he got drunk again, and again, and again. He couldn't remember the bad points of Elizabeth now, just everything he had loved about her. When he was drunk,  
he could pretend that Elizabeth was his wife, at home in Port Royale with a little tot who somewhat resembled James, waiting for him to come home. THen Sparrow showed up. He was recruiting men. ANd JAmes' happy imaginings disappeared fast. He was going to kill SParrow! the events that ensued left his head spinning Before he knew it, he was standing on the dock, vomiting his guts out and looking at a ship that he hated almost as much as its captain; the Black Pearl. ANd.  
Elizabeth was here! and Sparrow was holding her hands and looking into her eyes and blabbing junk about Davy Jones and his outofthebodybutstillbeatingheart.  
James said some things that he could never remember afterward.All he could think about was that Elizabeth was here, and she was flirting with Sparrow! It continued. deprived of rum and his happy numbness, James watched as Sparrow slowly drew ELizabeth into the snare that was his charm. He tried to tell her,  
but she said he was imagining things.HE knew the truth. On the island where the dead man's chest was buried, he saw that the compass was pointing to Sparrow;  
saw her frustration with it. Later, when TUrner "magically" reapeared, he also saw the annoyed look on Sparrow's face as Elizabeth kissed turner.HE didn't see anything else between them, because he found a way to leave,with the heart, which would at least restore him one thing he had loved...his position.  
TO BE CONTINUED (when AWE comes out) 


	2. Chapter 2

WILL TURNER- He was going to die, claimed by the sea, and she rescued him. He was twelve. When he awoke, he found an angel, a small, freckled angel, guarding him… watching him. He loved her right away, but even when he discovered she was mortal, she may as well have been an angel for how unreachable she was to him.

Her father got him a job as a blacksmiths apprentice, mainly due to her insistence. The blacksmith was loony even when he wasn't passed out drunk. Will taught himself to make swords, and, remembering the pirate ship that had taken out _The Doe_, the ship he had been on that had been blown up, prepared to defend himself should there ever be an attack on Port Royal. For years he watched Elizabeth from a distance. He adored her. Of course, she did have some strange idea that pirates would be charming, handsome gentlemen (just rebellious and roguish as well). He knew this was not true. But he loved her, odd ideas and all.

As he got older, he saw the looks she gave him. Suitor after suitor came to call on her, and she dismissed them all, not rudely, she just politely told them she wasn't interested. Her father was getting impatient, Will could tell. He saw the way the governor constantly made sure that Norrington was around her. He saw the way the fellow watched her. But it was what he had always expected, and Norrington was at least _closer_ to being worth her than Will could ever be.

He heard about her being threatened by a pirate at Norrington's promotion ceremony, but he hardly expected that pirate to show up at the blacksmith shop. He was angry at this man and he put up a good fight. Still, he shouldn't have thought the pirate would fight fair. This fellow was strange- Will had always pictured pirates being stupid boors- but this pirate was more like what Elizabeth thought of pirates as being. The man was puzzling. "This shot was not meant for you." What on earth was that supposed to mean?

When he was forced to get Jack's help to save Elizabeth, he eventually admitted a grudging friendship with the rogue. However, he in no way trusted him. He knew what sort of man Jack was. He was very willing to give his life for Elizabeth's after the _Interceptor_'s demise. But when he saw that Jack and Elizabeth would be marooned alone together, he had been worried. Knowing Jack, he could quite likely find some way to get her drunk and seduce her. He found that the thought made him very angry. But didn't he trust Elizabeth? He should. Love involved trust, but somehow he was worried she might actually like Jack. How could he think that of her!?! No, she would not let Jack touch her. He knew that. He was surprised at how hard it was to convince himself.

At Jack's execution, he told her he loved her. He knew she was engaged to the Commodore now, but he had to tell her since he was going to die for a man who would quite likely never even think of doing the same for him. He was shocked at the way it turned out, with her admitting she wanted to be with him. Of course she never really said she loved him, but it was enough. Jack's little parting speech to her annoyed Will; he didn't like Jack even insinuating that anything could be between him and her. But it didn't really matter, he thought as he lost himself in her kiss, Jack was gone, and he would not be a threat any longer.

A good time passed, in which Will and Elizabeth planned their wedding. On their wedding day, it was gloriously sunny and he was so happy. Then it started raining. It seemed like some ill omen. Sure enough, the soldiers followed right behind the rain. Getting arrested on one's wedding day was not fun. Finding out you were sentenced to hang was not part of the normal wedding ceremony either. Finding out your bride was going to hang too was just too much. He was very annoyed at Jack Sparrow right about then. Gracious, couldn't they have at least had the wedding night before their lives were put at risk again? But of course off he went to save Elizabeth again.

Jack- that low-down, stupid, cowardly, drunken, idiotic…PIRATE- tricked him onto Davy Jones' ship! And then left! Left him to wonder if they would hang Elizabeth. Left him to deal with the shock of seeing his father working on the _Flying Dutchman. _He hated Jack Sparrow. When, after a series of harrowing events, he ended up on the _Edinburough Trader, _and found Elizabeth's dress, and was told they had gone to Tortuga because the dress told them to, he realized Elizabeth had cleverly gotten to Tortuga, probably looking for Jack. That was a disturbing thought, Jack and Elizabeth together again without Will to watch them. He worried.

When he came to where Jack and Elizabeth were, he was shocked to find a very dirty, bedraggled, and suspiciously hung-over looking Norrington accompanying them. He was somewhat relived by this, surely Norrington wouldn't have let Jack touch Elizabeth. He was relieved by the fact that Elizabeth ran right to him and kissed him deeply. He did, however, see the annoyed look on Jack's face at this, as if he had some claim to her.

All his worst fears culminated when he saw Elizabeth and Jack kissing on the _Black Pearl_. She was kissing Jack in a way she had never kissed him. He was tempted to climb the ladder and kill Jack then and there. Gibbs hurried him down into the rowboat. He waited what seemed like endless minutes, knowing what Jack and Elizabeth were doing the whole time. What he hadn't expected was her coming down alone and telling them that Jack wasn't coming. The Kraken would do what Will wanted to do- rip Jack to shreds.

But then, for Elizabeth's sake, when he saw her quietly crying, Will gave in. They would get Jack back.

-_What vexes all men? _If he hadn't known then, he did now.


End file.
